Eyebrows
by FablehavenFunLovin
Summary: Korra is in the mood for a pretty good prank, and she know just who to pull it on. Mako and Korra humor. Takes place during season 1.


**Just a one shot about Mako's kinda ridiculous eyebrows. Please read, enjoy, and review! I don't own Legend of Korra. Boo.**

**Eyebrows**

It was 3am on Air Temple Island in Republic City. The sacred building was filled with soft breathing and a calm atmosphere, being patrolled by White Lotus guards throughout the still blackness. But there was one sound to disturb the peaceful silence. Avatar Korra.

She was rummaging in her bags and dresser, throwing objects aside in her quest to find a singular object among her possessions. With her brow furrowed in concentration, she continued pushing things aside until she found what she was looking for, eyes beaming. From deep within her closet, she withdrew a pair of shining, shimmering…scissors.

As quietly as she could, the fully dressed Avatar made her way out of her room, sliding her door closed behind her. She stuck to the walls in the night, the scissors clutched tightly to her chest as she made her way down the hall. She passed through numerous living areas which were, to her pleasure, empty, and finally let a breath of relief pass over her. Gaining confidence, she threw open a curtains and turned the corner that lead into the kitchen…just to run face first into Asami.

The two bumped foreheads, sending Korra falling backwards onto her butt, her face turning a vibrant red color in front of the other woman.

"Korra? What are you doing up so late?" she questioned, pinching the bridge of her nose with her eyes closed tightly.

Instantly, the Avatar was on her feet, the scissors in her hands behind her back and a wide failing-to-be-innocent smile on her face. "Oh, nothing, just taking a night stroll," she fibbed. "A-and you?"

Asami looked back at her with a quirked eyebrow, face stunningly pale in the candle light. "Just making myself some tea," she said, gesturing to the steaming mug on the table.

"Oh, heh," Korra mumbled. "Me too?" She didn't mean for it to sound like a question, it came out that way. Her cheeks deepened in hue.

"I thought you were taking a stroll?" Asami questioned, hands on her hips in her rich-girl night robe.

Korra ran a hand in her hair. "Yes, I was. In order to…find a bathroom," she explained. "Because I…uh…already drank too much tea!"

She smiled again, quickly side stepping to get to the door on the other side of the kitchen. She paused on the doorway with one last innocent grin and waited for Asami to leave. The other woman only sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing her tea and heading back to her room. When the Avatar could no longer see her and her stubby burning candle through the curtains, she dropped her act and reverted back to stealth mode in the dark.

Soon she was sneaking past the guards in the courtyard, making her way over to the men's rooms on the other side of the temple. The closer she got, the wider her smile and the less she could control her giggling. Finally finding the room she was searching for, she flipped over the railing and entered the hallway, crouching low to prevent herself from being seen.

With another giggle, she turned opened the door to Mako's room, slipping inside silently and closing it behind her gently. She pressed her mouth into a thin line to keep herself from laughing again as she held the scissors in her hands in front of her.

Mako was sprawled across the bed on his back, arms and legs wide apart, taking up the entirety of the massive bed. He had kicked all of his covers to the floor, exposing his short sleeping pants and bare chest in the moonlight. His eyes were shut peacefully, though he was lightly snoring with a wide open mouth. Overall, it was just hilarious in the most adorable way possible.

She made her way over to his bed as quickly as she could manage without giving herself away, tiptoeing gently over the wood and bamboo floorboards. She cringed and froze in place when one of them creaked under her. She shut her eyes tightly and waited for a fireball to ignite her clothes, but when none came, she opened her eyes again to realize that Mako had not even moved a muscle. He was still fast asleep, tangled in his last remaining sheet.

Korra grinned again, closing the distance between her and Mako's sleeping form in a matter of seconds. She thanked the Spirits he was on his back with his face within easy reach, because that was her target. After a few minutes of expert scissor work and stifled giggles, Korra jumped out of his room and sprinted back to hers to eagerly wait for morning to come.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Light was filtering in the windows of the temple, allowing morning to completely enter the Temple in Republic City. Mako stirred, yawning widely and sitting up lazily in bed. He ran a hand down his face and wiped drool from the right side of his mouth, letting his blurry vision adjust to being awake. With another yawn, he threw his legs over the side of the bed and slowly made his way to his small bathroom.

He turned on the light and leaned over the sink, turning on the cool water and splashing it on his still sleeping skin. He leaned up and grabbed a towel, burying his face in the soft fabric. Finally looking in the mirror, he narrowed his eyes. Something was definitely different about him, and it took him a minute to finally realize what was odd. The swooping spike in his eyebrows had been cut clean off, leaving just a thin strip of black hair behind.

Mako was enraged, face turning from sleepy and calm to red and angry in a matter of seconds. He balled his fists tightly against his side, muscles bunching along the entirely to his body. And he knew exactly who had done it.

"KKOORRRRRRAAA!" he screamed, his voice carrying throughout the entire temple, causing birds to take flight in the courtyard.

On the other side, the Avatar was still awake in her bed, coving her mouth to keep her laughter in with watering eyes. She could hardly contain her joy when he had heard Mako yell her name in fury. Today was going to be a great day.


End file.
